The Return
by Paeonin
Summary: Tyler Newman is an ordinary boy, in an ordinary life, but things are often subject to change, may most likely include canon digidestined and digimon.
1. Enter Perildramon, Rookie lvl Digimon p1

_**I don't own Digimon**_

Enter Perildramon

Tyler woke up at almost the same time he woke up every morning since he started going to Middle School, and he groaned the same way he always groaned, realizing that it still wasn't the weekend yet. As usual, his mother knocked loudly on the door to wake him as she did almost every school morning, but as usual, by that time, he was already downstairs.

Tyler downed some cereal, grabbed his lunch and kissed his struggling sister goodbye, before heading out the door. On the way out he was met with a cheery _adios_ from his mom and a stern but friendly grunt from his Dad. His Dad wasn't really a gruff type, at least not in the usual sense of the word, but he often had a hard time whenever it came to expressing himself, since he was a child, and had at sometime taken to just uttering as few words as possible, but Tyler didn't begrudge him this apparent lack of loving as he understood his Dad, as a person sometimes understands their pet, and so he grinned at his Dad in response before closing the door and taking off.

Cheery as usual despite his attempts to seem otherwise, Tyler jumped onto his bike and cycled down the road, glad to be him, glad to be reasonably alright and overall glad to be alive, but unseen by him, or anybody else for that matter, a mysterious figure was watching. She studied Tyler closely throughout the entire journey until he'd travelled out of sight, and deemed that for him things in fact would change, and in good time too. For Tyler, the world was about to become a whole new place...

Back at school, and finding all the more reason to hate it simply because he was, Tyler sunk his head in frustration into the bag on his desk. He really wanted to split, immediately but something just didn't look to be at all possible no matter how much you might wish for them. About the one thing Tyler wished that could change even a little bit was his grumpy old teacher's temperament. Just once he wished she'd say something exciting for a change, but always it seemed as if she had set out deliberately to be boring, as if just to spite him.

"Does she always have to speak slow like that, '_Em-pha-sis-ing_, her words'?"Tyler breathed out in obvious frustration, it was almost the end of the day and he couldn't wait to get out of school.

Normally Tyler would hang around with his friends once school was over, but today he had something even more special planned to be doing, and he couldn't wait to escape. Today his older brother had mentioned he'd arranged a meeting with Tyler in the city's park so that they could catch up with each other before he had to head back to his job and his new place. Mark was working with a slightly obscure company, at least to the best of Tyler's company, but he seemed to be doing pretty well according to Mark's frequent news. He had recently managed to get promoted even though he'd only been working for the firm for a relatively short amount of time and was now about to be placed in charge of a secret new operation that the company would be handling before it became open to the public, but Mark's passion for his work combined with his determination to achieve even greater levels on the company's hierarchy often clashed with his life's other aspects so that Tyler rarely had any time to see him. Even though Mark was adopted it couldn't have been clearer that he and Tyler made perfect brothers, and their friendship had never faltered no matter how long they had been separated, but that was what made a meeting with Mark more all the more special and Tyler could hardly wait to hear the bell ring so he could just burst out of the place.

"Hey, Tyler, Tyler! Are you listening?" one of Tyler's classmates whispered.

"Huh, what, oh sorry Jack I was just thinking."

"Wow, you mean you actually _can_ think Tyler, I can't believe it, Mrs. Bromwell must really be working wonders if you've actually managed to be capable of that, who's to say maybe you're not in l-" Jack said.

"Don't push it with me Jack, I'm warning you." Tyler replied, Jack was one of Tyler's best buds, loyal, fun and creative, but he had a maniacal sense of humour that often… well, we'd rather not say...

"Ok, ok, no need to get angry I was just making a joke, in any case Marcus told me that a new Digimon CCG came out today, we were going to go right after school and check it out, I was trying to ask you if you were coming."

"Really, wow, seriously?"

"Well you'll have to ask Marcus that, I got the word from him, but in any case that''s where we'll be heading, do you want to come and check it out with us after school or what?"

Tyler had to stop to consider this, a new Digimon CCG was almost like a literal Godsend these days, but then so was a visit from Mark lately…

"I'm sorry Jack, I've got other plans today," Tyler said after he'd decided, "Maybe another time?" he said, the grinned.

"What! C'mon Tyler you've got to be kidding, what could be more exciting than a new Digimon CCG, Don't tell me you're seriously just bailing…" but Tyler had already started leaving. The bell had started ringing right in the middle of Jack's soliloquy and Tyler didn't feel like he had any time to listen.

Tyler took a few back alleys and cut a few streets, always skidding to a stop just before he would've crashed or knocked over something, until he was finally reaching the dock where Mark had promised to meet him. He turned the bike to quickly maneuver up the sharp 50 feet alley that led up to the eco-garden/park that the city collectively referred to as 'The Greens', but then came to a sudden stop right before he would've made it. It wasn't that big a thing, really, but it caught Tyler's attention like a magnet. All of a sudden he felt as if his whole being was being drawn towards some irresistible object.

Slowly he turned his head, knowing almost intuitively what would be there, and it was... Outlined in a smart but blazing red and gold were three posters and emblazoned in holographic font and texst were blown-up pictures of structure deck boxes and tins, each advertising the arrival of the new Digimon CCG. 'Cripes' Tyler though to himself as he sat staring, 'Poor old Jack really wasn't kidding…"

Several moments passed before Tyler emerged from the sweet smell of new comics, cards and clothing. He had to admit, now that he'd actually gone and done it, after all his wanting and careful thinking, he'd gone and wasted his allowance on a new pack of Digimon cards, and left poor Mark at the dockside waiting, he really felt pathetic.

'What was I doing?' he asked himself.

When he had walked into the store it was like something had taken over him, he could still speak and move, but it was like he wasn't really even there, like he was only just a small outsider, watching someone else do the walk and talk, and yet he had gone along with it, it had been such a soft and interesting feeling, he was almost afraid to miss it, but he only felt hot and embarrassed now that he had gone along.

"What did I go and do all that for, all for a pathetic pack of cards!" Tyler shouted throwing the new box and all its contents onto the ground, but that had turned out to be a horrible mistake also, for no sooner had it hit the ground than the soft cardboard and polyethylene wrappings burst open releasing their contents onto the ground, where they would have stayed if they had landed on anything but one of those slitted water drains a sidewalk sometimes has, depositing all of Tylers new cards and parafenelia, literally, down the drain.

Tyler could only stare in disbelief as the effects of his rashness and lack of thinking truly started to hit him. Wasting his money and holding up Mark was bad enough for him, now he didn't even have anything to show for it, this day was turning out to be more horrible than he could have imagined.

Tyler stooped to pick up the battered box, realizing only too late that any further retaliatory action would solve nothing, and was quite surprised when he had.

Lying face down, flat on the rails so that it was the only one that had not been wasted, was a single card. Tyler's breath caught in his chest as he stared at it, the soft golden tag marks on the back coupled with the faded black to blue pattern displayed all over seemed to somehow sort of hypnotize him so that Tyler found himself being taken over by that unconscious yet purposeful feeling all over again, but being as unable to resist as he had ever been, so that in nothing more than mild disbelief he saw himself as he picked it up and flipped it over to reveal what it said.

"Perildramon." he said as he read the highlighted text at the top of the card, before the picture,"Small dragon digimon, vaccine type, rookie level, he has wings but he can't fly," Tyle simply stood in bewilderment and stared at the only card that had managed to withstand his violent thrashing.

"Attacks: triple barrage and..._Baby Blaster!_" he read. "What IS this? I only manage to get one card and it turns out to be this pathetic excuse, what a waste." he said, but stopped, he knew that this card really didn't seem like it could be anything but he didn't want to make any more mistakes he'd regret, so he took one last look at the faded blue dragon displayed under the banner, and pocketed the card before getting up on his bike and continuing on towards the park. The only thing that bugged him about it was the magnetic ink line on the side of the card, he wondered what it was for exactly, because he was pretty sure that lines like that on a card meant that they could be swiped.

Tyler swerved into one of the five entrances to the Greens just as the sun had started to set, he surveyed the wide landscape, hoping to see some sign of the figure, a cloak, an umbrella, anything that would indicate Mark's presence but the park was bare. The north wind froze him as Tyler stood alone at the tip of a foothill, shaking with uncontrollably as his tears streaked the grey sweater he was wearing. No matter what he tried he just couldn't stop staring at it. He had found it sticking out of the edge of a small park bench,

"Sorry Ty," It said, "I couldn't wait, but maybe we can try it again some other time? Please don't be late," the letter concluded, with Mark's signature scrawled on the bottom of it. Tyler stared all around him for some sign of another card, or maybe Mark, hiding somewhere, coming to say it had just been a prank, but there was nothing there. No matter how hard Tyler cried while he stared the card, the park, and a sudden empty feeling were all Mark had left.


	2. Enter Perildramon, kindhearted rookie p2

All Alone All Over Again

Tyler cycled slowly along the shady forrest path that would lead him back to his neighbourhood in the residential destrict. He knew that his Mom and Dad would be waiting for him, wondering why he looked so sad, and how his little sister would be crushed once she found out he hadn't even gotten any presents from Mark. Worse yet, she would stubbornly blame him and give him the cold shoulder for about a week, or at least as long as it took for her to get over it. Tyler sighed, he didn't know how this day could possibly get any worse.

There were actually 2 paths one could take from the Greens through to the residential neighbourhoods and their parks, the shorter, more cared for trail led one almost straight through Sunny Street, a small but quite section off the corner of the city's new business district, allowing you to continue on through to the main business districts, down towards the docks and the city's _real_ pier, or through a waving countryside towards the city's sprawling neighbourhoods.

The other was a much less popular path, and was known for its abundance of unpruned trees and shrubs, dirt paths, and even some sections where the path just completely disappeared. This track took a winding course throughout the lower part of the countryside, closer to the dockside, but still far enough inland for travellers to be unable to see it clearly enough while they trekked through the miniature woods. It was said that persons, especially children could get lost in there at night, but Tyler wasn't in the mood for such fables. He'd travelled the paths a lot, not as much as he used to lately, but enough to still know his way around. Back when he was still young, it used to be one of his favourite places to go play with Mark.

Tyler still remembered all the fun he and Mark had had here, life was so different now, but he remembered as he rode past, the small rabbit trap he and Mark had found one time right before they'd got to start playing, and the not so small pit-trap that Mark had almost fallen into during a near-to-night-time game of hide-and-seek and tag. It was, of course, quite covered up now, but he could still hear Mark's shrill cry, and see the look of desperation he wore on his face as Tyler came crashing into the clearing, just in time to see Mark hanging on by but a few fingertips.

'Why did I bother to come back here' Tyler thought, as he rode past the tree that he had tried to climb up so he could hide from Mark, but had only succeeded in getting stuck and then laughed at by Mark once he had safely carried him down.

Of course Tyler had thought that the real reason that he'd come here was so that he could avoid other people and any curious stares they might give him as he rode past. But the cool scent of the undergrowth and thick shrubs had overwhelmed him and he had found himself being swarmed by those many ancient memories, he'd thought long forgotten.

'It's all my fault.' Tyler thought as he came to a stop next to the tree where he and Mark had first found the stream they'd proceeded to have a picnic by every other Sunday, at least for a while.

'Mark couldn't stand me anymore, that's why he moved out and barely comes to visit anymore. I'm just too annoying for anyone to stand, I should just crawl up in a rut somewhere and die before I cause trouble for anyone else, that's all I'm good for.' He continued to think.

Slowly Tyler stepped down and crossed the short expanse of grass bank that led to the stream. Heavy showers of rain had been pouring down over the past week, and the usually modest stream, once hardly large enough to cover your shorts could've easily reached up to Tyler's head, if not his neck.

'I'm just a troublesome, worthless brat' Tyler thought viciously, thinking of all the times Mark had gotten ticked off at him, shouted at him, or left him alone whenever he thought fighting wasn't worth it, or had better stuff planned, 'He left again, just like he always has, I'm just an annoyance… to everyone.' Tyler thought of Jack and how he'd so callously deserted him for feats that he'd deemed more important, only to drop them and go do what he could've done with Jack by himself. 'and whenever people do want me I just push them away, why am I even here!' he continued thinking, "What's wrong with me!" he screamed crumpling helplessly into an almost inhuman looking slump on a bare path of grass fairly near to the stream. He tried to stop, he tried to forget his hurt, his pain, his spiraling need for companionship, but his mind wouldn't let him as he sat there sobbing, replaying the images over and over constantly, making him sick of it, it was just about all he could take, all he could take by himself, he couldn't go on like this anymore without a friend, but he knew that even in that respect he had failed himself.

He had no true friends, he had thought often, no one he could turn to if he was hurt, no one who could understand him, he was all alone all over again, just like he always had been, just like he always would be.

"But it's not like that at all Tyler," a soft but sultry voice answered him. "You're not worthless, I may not be among those who you claim know you, but I don't have to."

Tyler was kneeling now, face up, trying to find out who he was talking to, but he could only see no one.

" I can see right through you," the voice continued, "right through to your heart, I know you in a way some people can only claim to see Tyler, and I know you're a kind person, and I know and I truly believe that."

"Who-who are you?" Tyler asked him, he had gradually stopped crying, but his mouth felt salty and his voice croaked from the sudden change to talking.

"I'm your friend Tyler, just like Jack, Mark and everyone else you think has doubted you."

"H-how can you be my best friend when I hardly even know you." Tyler shouted. The thought had occurred to him that this was just some mischief maker taking advantage of his vulnerability and making fun of him, he knew that it was almost a certainty, but yet, deep inside him, he had a slightly different feeling.

"I'll show you Tyler, just believe in me, like I believe in you. Let me come out there and help you."

Tyler's mind meanwhile was in growing frantic, his good sense telling him he should probably just get up and move, get out of there and move, but he had another feeling that said not to trust this, that he should follow the voice that was speaking to him.

"I-I I believe!" Tyler shouted out, sending shockwaves through the forest with the force of his outburst. Tyler's body had started glowing with an intense heat and his body was surrounded by an aura of bright white light. It was as if all the emotions Tyler had kept pent up inside had suddenly burst forth from him, filling the forest with the sound of his heart-felt sorrow, and as he cried there slowly came to form another light, shining right in front of him, it slowly grew as his own cry died, and when he looked at it it was in the form of a small sphere, not more than a few feet infront of him. Tyler reached out to touch it, but just as he did the light faded and something dropped from it. He quickly moved in a dive to grab it and caught it just before it hit the ground. Scared, and trembling so much he could barely breathe, he slowly uncovered the small object and looked down upon it. His breath caught in his chest when he saw it, he was holding his own white and sky-blue digivice.

"_You know what you have to do" _the voice said, now barely audible. And, strangely, Tyler did, removing the card from his pocket Tyler held it to him, smiling weakly as he did.

"Thank you." He said before he stepped back and swiped it.

T.B.C…

A/N: **_I know it was shorter actually, sorry, but I felt like I should really cut it there. There might be two or more chapters left for the 'Enter Perildramon' arc, but then I'll get started with the actual main plot, and you'll get to see the new villains and allies I've put in. Well, fairly new at least..._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it._**


	3. Enter Perildramon, precious digimon f p3

Tyler didn't really know what he expected to happen next. He was mentally and emotionally worn out, pushed to the brink, and all he'd had left to fall back on was his heart, so he did the only thing that seemed natural to it. Taking the only card that had managed to escape his accidental dispersion, Tyler turned it so that the magnetic ink side faced him and gazed at the almost comic figure of the light blue digimon that looked out.

'Perildramon…' he thought, holding the card to him, 'thank you.' He continued as he swiped the card through the slot on the side of the new digivice. Suddenly, the forest was filled with a thick white light again only much thicker and stronger than the one it had seen before, and now, as Tyler saw while he was using his arm to shield his eyes so that he could just barely make something out, a small figure, etched in an intersecting lines of pale blue had formed in front of him, slightly above where he lay, and as he watched the figure slowly began becoming whole by swirling light blue codes, until it was no longer just an outline but a living, breathing form, possessing both mass and shape, and thoughts...?

Perildramon grew form right in front of Tyler's face, as he stood, his mouth gaped open in awe at the spectacle he was beholding. He couldn't believe what was happening, but as the light dimmed out and a slightly panting and out of breath Perildramon sank to the ground, Tyler knew it. It actually had happened, he was actually looking at a real live Digimon.

"N-Nice, going there Tyler." Perildramon panted, snapping Tyler out of his daze. He grinned sheepishly, looking up at him as he did so, but Tyler could see that the digitalization must have taken some tremendous toll, if he was constantly panting and clutching at his chest. Tyler could tell from the look that he gave him though, that he wasn't about to let Tyler get to talk about this.

"P-Perildramon!" Tyler stammered out, instinctly taking a short step backwards even though he knew that after all of this Perildramon could hardly be considered harmful to him. The shock and pure amazement he felt at having actually borne witness to this were still just a bit more than he could take in, even though appearing afraid of Perildramon was not what he wanted to do right now.

"I-I can't believe it," he continued, forcing himself to regain control, " I- you really did it."

"Well what were you expecting the Easter Bunny, I had to come for you Tyler, I could tell how you were hurting…" Perildramon answered, an honest mark of sincerity resounding from him.

"P-Perildramon." Tyler stuttered. First he was afraid of him, now he'd started crying, was he ever going to be able to control himself emotions today?

"Tyler, stop crying you big baby." Perildramon ushered, he had a quite pained up expression on his face and he seemed to be breathing even harder than the last few minutes, but nevertheless, Tyler saw Perildramon was literally reaching out to him. "the whole reason I came here was to stop you from crying Ty, it's all I ever… wanted…" Perildramon started but stopped suddenly, halfway through he had suddenly passed out, and now as if in slow motion Tyler saw him start to fall, so close to him that he could almost touch him, but falling so fast he never could…

"Perildramon!" Tyler shouted, rushing out. "I won't miss, I won't miss, I won't miss this one!" Tyler shouted. Tyler suddenly burst out at a speed that was almost superhuman and dived, falling just in time to catch the unwary Perildramon just like he'd caught the digivice too. Perildramon sank effortlessly into Tyler's open hands, and collapsed unto him as they both sank onto the embankment, both completely worn out.

Slowly, Perildramon's eyes opened, but he was still not without his breathing problem, and his eyes look weak once Tyler'd looked at them.

"Perildramon, " Tyler started, wondering at how soft the uncovered parts of his skin could be, through the chest, wrist and leg shield, and face mask. Perildramon, he realized, was in fact really fragile, "what's happened to you, why do you seem so beat up like this, you couldn't have gotten so beaten up just from coming here could you?" Tyler mumbled to him. He was slightly heavy, but the pale-blue digimon rested comfortably in Tyler's arms as he spoke to him, like they melded perfectly.

'_Could this be what a true friend is?_' Tyler wondered, to himself, _'someone you can be yourself with without feeling ashamed or uncomfortable because of it?'_

"It's a bit of a long story actually." Perildramon started, unconsciously interrupting Tyler's thinking, "Maybe I will tell you, but that's for another day, I came here to help you and that's gotta happen first." Perildramon said, then he grinned up at him. He did seem to be a lot better considering, but Tyler knew somewhere that he was only faking, he'd heard somewhere once that it was often said, people who grin too much often only feel like crying, but on the other hand he understood Perildramon, like even though they were two different bodies from two different places, inside they were really the same person, but he didn't have time to dwell on this either, for now he had more important matters that needed attending, and he wasn't going to give up on Perildramon now, no matter what happened.

"There must be something I can do for you, like a kind of you help me I help you thing, I'm all better now, see I've stopped crying, I'm completely fine, so just let me help you like I've let you help me." Tyler gestured, it was only fair, it seemed to him, that he repay him, and in fact he already did feel a whole of a lot better now that he had Perildramon, or maybe just a little, or at least he was distracted enough by him not to have time to think about it.

Perildrmaon grinned, "It seems we somehow think a lot alike, but since that's the case how about we both just sit here and chill out, watch the clouds and talk to each other, I used to love doing it a long time ago before…" Tyler perked up at this mention of Perildramon's past but he quickly changed the subject, "Well what d'you think?"

Tyler thought that honestly, Peirldramon was either completely out of it, or either so injured that he was already wasted, but then again, what could be the harm in just having some old-fashioned fun. He stopped himself just short of saying it's what he and Mark used to do as well. So they lay there in the grass talking, heads on their hands, eyes looking straight up, watching the clouds as the afternoon sun set and the wind and the leaves blew patterns across their faces, then it was getting dark and Perildramon began to look like he really was losing consciousness, and Tyler decided that he'd spent enough time waiting.

"Hey, isn't there anything I can do that'll work for you, this has been really fun, but I'm afraid that any second now your heart'll just stop." Tyler blurted out. He was really frank with Perildramon though he realized it wasn't really polite, but it was how they both liked to talk, Perildramon could understand it.

"Mmph!" Perildramon half-laughed half snorted, they both thought it was pretty funny, but after they'd finished Tyler returned to the subject.

"I was serious Perildramon, I feel the same way for you that you feel for me, if there's anything I can do for you I wanna know it so I can help, so if there is something bro, then please tell me, I wanna know."

Perildramon smiled up thoughtfully at that. It was funny he thought, seeing all he had to go through just to find someone who cared for him truly, was it all at all fair really, or was it just someone's idea of a really funny joke. Perildramon decided that at this time right now he couldn't know"Actually," he motioned, deciding to focus on matters he could at least attend to "there is something you can do you know..."

"-M, what, you're gonna tell me?" Tyler blurted, he was quite surprised actually, he'd been sure Perildramon would've taken at least a year's more persuading to give in to him, he wondered what it was he could do for him."

"It's just a hunch, I'm not quite sure since I've never gotten to try it, but I have a feeling you should be able to do this for me. What I was thinking was with that digivice," Perildramon said, motioning to the white pear shaped object Tyler had strapped to his pants belt. It was about as big as his hand with small sound slots and pale blue buttons that flanked the bottom of a screen that was rimmed with a pale blue rubber rectangle, "You should be able to reload me into it. I can sleep in there, and hopefully get some food, it's my own private virtual world in there if what I think is right, and while I rest my health will gradually come back too."

"Wow," Tyler said, "you're serious, about all that?"

"Yeah" Perildramon said, but he was barely breathing, he looked like any minute now he'd be sleeping, or worse yet.

"Roger buddy, you've worked for it, you deserve the rest."

Perildramon smiled warmly at this, _oh to have someone who cared for him, what a bliss…_

"And Perildramon," Tyler said,

"-M?" Perildramon said, looking up at Tyler as he did this.

"I want to thank you, again, for coming here to rescue me, I don't know how I would've managed if you hadn't." Tyler told him.

"No problem pal, it's what friends do." Perildramon said.

Tyler grinned at this, _indeed_, he thought to himself, _it was wasn't it?_

"Thanks, friend" Tyler said, as he held up the digivice and pressed the first on the three buttons that were pale blue, or thought he had, but since it wasn't facing him his thumb had actually also brushed the second, and it was this that returned Perildramon to the safety of his new home.

Tyler stood staring for a bit at the patch of grass where Perildramon has just been. Checking on the screen of his new digivice just to be sure, before pocketing it, he saw an on-screen picture of Perildramon snoring on a carpet, made of big dot-matrix style pixels, that made him look really funny, Tyler thought and he wondered why it was built like that.

Smirking to himself a bit as he remembered this he propped his old bike up and hoisted himself on it, before cycling down the road that would eventually lead him home. It was already getting quite dark, but Tyler had no worries about getting lost, or hurt, in fact, right now he had almost no worries about anything for he had a friend now, someone who could help him, and in truth sometimes, that's all we ever want.


	4. Enter Perildramon, th nd of the begin p4

_**A/N- I have chapter six all written and panned out, God man who told me to skip this and write Chapter five, now I can't wait to get it out, I hope you guys like it, I put a lot of work into that one, seriously ^^, in any case here's chapter four.**_

_**Another day, another new friend?**_

It had been a long time since they'd seen a new digimon. They looked at each other, each exchanging shocked glances at first, but then they grinned simultaeneous sheepish grins, knowing exactly what they were going to do. As they watched the black and green scale-like figure slithering on the ground only a few feet away, all their experience suddenly came back to them like they'd only fought their last fight just yesterday, and were itching to fight once again.  
"Hmph, this'll be a piece of cake, you ready, _Guilmon_?" The human asked, taking out his new digivice,

"Hmph, you bet _Takatomon_" replied Guilmon, his grin stretching all the way up to his head

"Alright then, biomerge digivolution _ACTIVATE!_" they both said. And then…

Tyler yawned and stretched his legs wide as he woke up on Thursday morning. He was not looking forward to another day of boring classes and even more boring schoolwork, but there was at least one thing he was looking forward to...

"Perildramon!" Tyler shouted as he scrambled out of his bed. He couldn't wait to talk some more with his new best friend who should still be asleep in the digivice that Tyler had plugged in to charge beside his bed, [_**A/N- Did I forget to mention that my new digivice comes with a USB port, ah the things you can get away with in a story… or are they really just made that way… ^^**_]. The only thing that bugged him was this weird _pungent_-ish smell that seemed to be coming from him, but he figured that later he'd deal with it as he had more important things to deal with.

"Perildramon!" Tyler shouted again, "Wake up you sleep h-"

"_**Tyyylerrr-" **_Perildramon answered, startling Tyler in mid-step so that he accidentally ended up falling off of the bed.

"Ah, Perildramon, what the hell! I was just trying to-" Tyler's eyes grew wide at the sight of his new digimon, who was now towering menacingly over Tyler who had so inconveniently fallen into a slump at the bottom of the bed. Tyler shriveled up to defend himself as best as he could, but in this position and with so little space, the best he could do was to curl up into a ball and pray that Perildramon left him alone or something. He couldn't understand why Perildramon, who he had so recently thought had become his one true unconditional new friend would turn on him so suddenly and so fast, it just made no sense…

"_**I- can't- believe you…. How-could-you do this!" **_Perildramon shouted at him. From his position all the way above him Perildramon really did look quite menacing and Tyler worried all the more at what Perildramon was about to do to him..

" _**How COULD you, after all that, I thought you were my friend, but what are friends supposed to do, HMMMMM." **_Perildramon glowered at him. Tyler weakly tried to curl up and crawl away even more at this but was finding it all the more impossible to escape Perildramon's sudden and impending wrath_, 'What on earth could have upset him this much?' _Tyler wondered,

"_**WELL!" **_Perildramon insisted, not giving Tyler any chance at all to escape.

"L-love and care for you I guess…"

"_**YES, LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU, YES , AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT A FRIEND WHO LOVES AND CARES FOR HIS FRIEND DOES TO SHOW HIS FRIEND THIS!"**_ Perildramon screamed at him, Perildramon's voice was so loud that Tyler could've sworn it would soon take the roof off, and he was almost sure that just about everyone in the whole house had heard him by now and were, already, wondering where all this noise was coming from.

"Perildramon, please, I don't know what I did to you but don't you think."

"_**NOOOO I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK, HOW COULD I **_**POSSIBLY**_** THINK WHEN AN IGNORANT, SELFISH, **_**BEAST **_**WHO HAS THE GALL TO CALL HIMSELF YOUR FRIEND, BETRAYS YOU IN YOUR MOST DESPERATE HOUR OF NEED!"**_ Perildramon shouted out, finally exhausting himself enough, it seemed, to simmer his words down to, oh say about an impeccably loud whisper.

Tyler didn't know what to do right now, except maybe wet himself because he did not want his parents to have to know how he ended up wasting his allowance and finding his own digimon, not to mention the fact that they were still pretty mad at him for coming home so late the last night, and he had only just got off without having to explain the full details of his 'meeting' with Mark, but now thanks to Perildramon all his hopes of keeping his head down had just blown out the door.

"_**A GOOD FRIEND TAKES CARE OF HIS FRIEND TYLER, FEEDS HIM WHEN HE KNOWS HE'S HUNGRY, AND GET'S UP WHEN HE'S BEEING BEGGED TO, SO THAT HIS FRIEND WON'T DIE OF STARVATION!"**_ Perildramon said.

"Wait, is that was this was all about?" Tyler asked him, he couldn't believe that Perildramon had nearly scared the life out of him just to say that he was hungry, " I could've sworn that you told me that the digivice would keep you all fed…"

"_**WELL I WAS WRONG!"**_ Perildramon said.

"Don't blame that on me though," Tyler shouted, getting a little angry at the stupidity of it all himself, "I wasn't the one who told you it could do that. You think that just 'cus you're my friend you have the right to…"

"_**I WAS TRYING TO WAKE YOU BUT YOU WERE SO UNRESPONSIVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"**_ Perildramon yelled again, "_**I TRIED PUNCHING YOU, AND KICKING YOU, SPLASHING YOU WITH WATER FROM THE TOILET,"**_

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tyler's voice rose in an uproar

"-_**I even hit you with your baseball bat just to get you to wake up but…" **_Perildramon said, obviously not listening to anything, but Tyler had had enough of him.

"You dirty, lowly, scheming… I'll kill you right NOWWWWW!" Tyler roared lunging at the poor surprised digimon who, so far had been mostly having just a one-sided conversation with himself and was now quite surprised to be tackled by Tyler, who sent them both sprawling to the floor, and getting tangled up in each other as Tyler tried, not quite successfully, to squeeze the life out of him.

"So that's why I thought the bed smelled so bad when I woke up, you know how long it's gonna take for me to wash that!" Tyler shouted, socking Perildrmaon on the head whenever he couldn't get as good a grip on him as he wanted.

"Well you deserved it for deserting your friend!" Perildramon shouted back at him.

"But it's not my fault if I was fed mis-information now was it, nor can I help it that I sleep like a log Perildramon so…" Tyler started, but got cut off mid-sentence when his grip slipped and Perildramon firmly struck him so that they staggered away from each other.

The two partners looked at each other from across the room, each panting a bit as they tried to catch their breath. They were nowhere near finished with this yet though, as they could both tell from the look the other had on his face, as they circled each other like rival sharks circling a sinking meal.

"You refused to feed me Tyler Newman, I can never forgive you for this, your days of trampling all over other's feelings ends here!" Perildramon said.

"-M!" Tyler jeered, mocking him. He spat on the ground so that he could look threatening and cool to Perildramon, but mostly also because he was worried that some of the toilet water had ended up in his mouth while he had been passed out in bed. "_You_ forgive _me_, don't ever come around here spouting rubbish like that and expect to live Perildramon." Tyler replied, just as eager to get things settled as Perildramon was with him.

"Then I suggest it's time we put an end to this business like respectable, model citizens." Perildramon said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, lets…" Tyler answered him.

"IN HELL!" They both screamed at the same time, charging at each other simultaeneously from across the bedroom. Tyler swooped to take a shot at Perildramon's left leg but luckily for him Perildramon had chosen just that moment to use his _Baby Blaster_ attack to _literally_ take a shot at him. Perildramon aimed his arm at the spot where Tyler's head had been just before he ducked to jump him and released one of his three hidden rockets which spiraled crazily past an unwitting Tyler who had only just looked up to see the hyper blast thing fly just above his head. Tyler and Perildramon both stared speechlessly at it as it crashed almost immediately into Tyler's bedroom wall, shattering it all to pieces and sending small chunks of brick and granite falling down to the pavement below them. They had not even had enough time to react before Tyler's Mom knocked on the door as she usually did, telling Tyler to wake up and come downstairs to eat.

"Quick, Tyler, Hide me!" Perildramon yelled in fear.

"Go hide yourself! In any case how am I supposed to hide the big freaking hole in my wall!" Tyler screamed.

They did not even have time to answer this before Tyler's Mom opened the door.

"Oh why does he always do this!" she said, frowning at the hole right behind Tyler's bed, "I'm going to make myself stop cleaning up after him one of these days" she said, bending to spread Tyler's rough looking bed.

"Oh well, I guess he's already downstairs as usual, she sighed as she took one last look around the place. Once she'd finished spreading. She cast a puzzled look only once in Tyler's general direction, as if she thought she'd seen something before closing the door and heading out.

"What was that?" Perildramon asked, almost unable to breath after that very VERY close call.

"That, my good friend, was a modern miracle, so I suggest we just forget about it for now before we destroy anything else that might get destroyed and go get each other fed before we cause any more possible problems." Tyler said as he returned the unprepared Perildramon to the digivice and looked at the screen again. This time the dot-matrix image it displayed was one of a cranky looking Perildramon waving his hands at the screen below a comic-book voice balloon that read: "I'M HUNGRY" in block text.

Moving quickly, Tyler figured out the controls to the digivice, or at least the main ones as far as he could tell, and realized why Perildramon could not, as he had thought, just automatically feed himself. It seemed that for some reason, Tyler had to manually do it, and as he fed him his measley ration of digi-pumpkin it briefly displayed a picture of Perildramon saying "ye-uch" and then smiling under a block caption that said "CONTENT".

'_What a weird digivice…" _Tyler thought to himself, but then put the matter to the back of his head, for he had other things to deal with, like explaining to Perildramon how his entire bedroom wall had suddenly grown back, that was one of them…

"I've never seen a digimon pack as awesome as this!" Eric squealed delightfully, "a holographic Mega-Gargomon, two WarGreymons and my very own shiny Bluster-Mode BEELZEMON!" He hissed out. Marcus and Jack were staring at him like he might be infected with some kind of deadly virus and started trying to back away as discretely as possible, but Eric stopped them and tried to show them just how many more of the amazing cards he had not just gotten, but found all washed up _in a gutter_ of all places, he couldn't stop telling them. Personally, Marcus and Jack didn't know what made someone so desperate for stuff that they would go digging around in a slimy drainage gutter for it, but then again no one really knew what made Eric so desperate to seem desperate so they just tried to leave him all alone, but Tyler was offering no help. He couldn't exactly just walk over there and demand his cards back from Eric, even though Eric was more of a nerd and so probably an easy push-over, especially with Marcus and Jack by his side, but then that would mean having to admit to them that he'd gone and bought himself cards by himself, even though he'd said he couldn't go with them (_and he didn't really want anything that had gone into the gutter for God knows _how _long, even though they were his cards anyway)._

The memory of that part of yesterday still hurt him though, even though he remembered what he'd got out of it, he couldn't bear to think about him for too long, and this was something that Marcus, always the more sensitive of Tyler's friends, picked up on.

"Everything alright Ty?" he asked. Marcus had a really rich mom, and a really famous Dad, and so he was impeccably well off to begin with, but then he had this down to earth style and way of talking that made people know he really listened to you, which coupled together with his riches were undoubtedly the reason why he was probably one of the school's most popular kids.

"Yeah… I guess Marcus it's just I…"

"You wish you could've come to get some yourself? No worries man, I know what you're talking about. Jack came and told me what you said like you'd never even wanted to consider it," Tyler's conscience plunged just a little bit when he heard Marcus say this, but Marcus apparently didn't even notice. "but I know you were just a little bit too busy. Jack needs to learn to be a bit more considerate sometimes, but hey, what can I say, sometimes a guy's just a guy." Marcus said, blowing air out of his mouth to demonstrate how pointless he thought it all seemed, and Tyler reached out to him for this, he felt sorry for him, and looked up to him all at the same time because of this.

Marcus always seemed so down to earth, so nice, Tyler always wondered if something hadn't happened to him that had caused him to always act so kind, or if Marcus was just a bit of a nihilist, but in any case he didn't know the first way to broach it, Marcus was rich, popular, and amazing, but aside from that, no one really knew much else that was personal about him, and it seemed he liked to keep it that way. It was just Marcus' style.

"So here, you can have this." Marcus said, giving Tyler one of his new digimon cards like it was nothing.

"H- Wait, are you serious, Marcus I-"

"Please don't go on about how you can't take it, I can't take it, I'm your friend, 'kay and I don't know 'bout you but I look out for my friends, I'm sick and tired of everyone saying how they can't take my gifts, I'm just being a good friend, so keep it, and promise me that when you finally get your own deck of 50 cards that you'd battle me, and come visit Jack and I all the time, you got that?" Marcus told him

"S-Sure, yeah, okay. Thanks Marcus I, don't know what to s-"

"Then don't say anything compadre`, just keep with it, and call me if you need anything. Lates ." Marcus said, and in his own rougish groovy style walked off, eternal show-off, eternal friend, eternal man of mystery."

Tyler watched him walk off and then looked down at the card in his hand. His heart immediately lit up, Marcus had given him the one digimon card he'd loved more than any other, aside from Perildramon.

"Hotness, I love Guilmon!." He shouted, he only wondered how Marcus had known he'd wanted this.

_**A/N- ugh this chapter is going on too long, gotta split it, see you later then guys, sorry **___


	5. Digimon Return, the beginning of the end

Tyler didn't even wait for the bell to ring he just skidded out the door while their teacher was still trying to collect everyone's mid-term reports. He pushed the heavy sliding doors to the main entrance open just as the bell was started ringing and slid down the railing that ranked the short staircase outside. Tyler felt invigorated, he was on top of the world if he was feeling at all high, and he couldn't think of a single way he could begin to feel down. And of course, he knew who it was all thanks to.

Tyler straddled his bike and swerved into Downsman's lane, the shortest route he could think of that lead to Everton Greens, one of the three public parks within the city, not counting the massive one by the docks, that was fairly small due to its location so near to the business district. But that park was also the most ideal owing not only to its proximity to Tyler's School, St. Shwarten's, but because it's location meant it was almost always vacant whenever you wanted it.

Tyler swerved down to the entrance area as fast as he could, sparing no amount of time if he could, he was riding high and feeling good, so good in a way that he had never felt so often, or much lately, and it was quite well received for sure. He let the wind blow his jacket and his hair as he rode the rest of the way to the park and smiled a smile that truly came from the heart. He was at peace.

Making it to the park in just under five minutes Tyler slowed only slightly as he rode into the fairly thick urban forest that was just one of the few that the park had to offer. It wasn't as large as he would've liked, but it served his purpose well, it was dense and closed, meaning he could carry on with whatever for the most part unobserved, which was just what he wanted.

At last he found a nice spot and parked his bike, taking out his digivice as soon as he had. He had been careful to hide it throughout school and class, no doubt that Marcus more than likely, and maybe Jack too would recognize it and demand to know where it had come from, which of course he couldnt' tell them. It was not only because it was the cards he had left them to buy had caused him to find it, it was also because if he told them about the existence of a real live Digimon they would either think he'd gone crazy or…

'_Or what?'_ He thought, why bother with the secrecy, especially since Jack and Marcus were the closest things he had to best friends, not counting Perildramon of course, so why hide his existence. Was his relationship with his digimon so special? Did he really just want to hog Perildramon all to himself, his emotions were all so confusing, although perhaps only because he just didn't want to admit the truth to himself, the truth that he was jealous, he was afraid Perildramon might find Marcus way cooler, or Jack way funnier than Tyler could ever hope to be and so decide to spend more time with them than with him, but of course he didn't allow himself to think that and instead accepted that for now he'd probably never find out why he'd chosen to hide it, and so focused on releasing Perildramon from the digivice instead.

He'd had more time to look at the device since the previous night and he knew almost everything about it by now, so of course he'd made sure that Perildramon was kept healthy and well fed, and he also knew exactly what button to press now to release him from the device when he wanted to.

"Reload" Tyler said, pressing the second of the blue buttons while on the main screen of the device. In a flash of blue light Perildramon took form outside and turned around to greet Tyler, whom he hadn't seen since their row this morning.

"Ty!" He said, "How's everything?"

"Heh," Tyler laughed, "okay I guess, I just figured it was about time I got my revenge on you for this morning, don't you think? I almost had a very big problem to deal with, and I'm even still sore from when you hit me with the baseball bat. I say it's time to finish what we started…"

"W-What! Wait, don't tell me you're still upset about that, I was hungry okay but you took care of me so I forgive you now. You've gotta understand, you just can't relate to a guy when he's starving, c'mon Ty…, why've you got that strange look in your eye, you're starting to freak me out Tyler… Tyler…!" Perildramon sqealed, now it was his time to cower, but Tyler only threw him a friendly swipe and then ruffled his head, although with the dragon like face-mask he wore over his real face it felt very hard, unlike his hair where he wasn't covered by anything.

"Don't worry, I couldn't hold a grudge against you for that, although it was very mysterious…" Tyler had started. He was about to tell Perildramon about how the wall had just… fixed himself, but had just gotten got cut off, he could've sworn he'd just heard something, and he had no idea where it could've come from. Cutting himself short he tried listening out for a repeat of the sound.

"What was so mysterious, Tyler, T?-"

"Shh, I'm trying to listen to something, can't you hear it?" Tyler asked.

"Hear what, Tyler are you alright, I'm sure tha-" Perildramon stopped himself, he didn't' just hear it know, he could feel it. 'What _was _that?' he wondered.

"Ty-"

The next blast felt like it came from so close to them that it could've hit them into the sky. Both Tyler and Perildramon suddenly found themselves in midair as the ground shook with such a greatness that they had been thrown off of it. Tyler had just a fleeting glance of enormous clawed feet, before he hit the ground, and nearly swore to himself, although they had hardly gone high he had landed in an uncomfortable position and was cursing himself for being so clumsy.

'_But even then'_ he wondered, '_what could possibly have such big feet?'_

The answer hit him as the next blast came again a little further away.

"Perildramon, it's a digimon!" he shouted.

Perildramon who had been having the fright of his life until just a second ago looked up at Tyler sharply,

"Show me."

Tyler and Perildramon both burst from the park swiftly, Perildrmaon running and Tyler cycling, they could still hear the digimon somewhere up ahead, so it hadn't gotten too far from them, plus due to its enormous size it left behind a fairly visible trail, which Tyler now studied as Perildramon dashed in front of him. They were out of the park now, and gaining fast. Tyler could just about see the back of it, but it was still a short while away, walking steadily, almost as if weighed down by something. Perildramon crossed the road swiftly, but Tyler had some trouble as he rode up behind him. The cars on the road were moving much too fast, almost as if they couldn't even see him, and he had to dodge and backslide several times just to make sure he wouldn't hit.

"I've lost him, shit," Tyler said, as he finally reached the other side. He was getting really pumped up by it, the adrenaline, the excitement, he was so hyped he could almost feel his heart beating in his head.

"Max speed then, I can't afford to leave Perildramon all alone there!"

He rode through some crowded pavements, pavilions and one more park before he finally started to catch up again. He could just about see Perildramon right ahead, and further yet before him, the huge black digimon that had caused the rumbling.

"You're mine." He grinned, "Perildramon,"

"-M?" the light blue digimon answered, too focused on the digimon up ahead to spend too much energy on Tyler, but he was still listening.

"Have at him, it seems he still doesn't know we exist, let's educate him shall we?"

"Hmph, you got it, Baby Blaster!" Perildramon shouted, aiming him left arm at the digimon and firing, falling back a bit as he did, but it definitely did the trick. The huge black digimon had stopped walking and was now turning to face them.

"Who dares attack me?" He asked, turning to face them. He had a monstrous reptilian appearance and was covered in black skin with think iron and ivory claws as well as red stripes. He looked like a big black dinosaur, if you could imagine one with a belt or two tied around his palms, but he looked as if he barely even noticed Tyler or Perildramon, he was so high it was quite possible that he still hadn't spotted them.

"Darn, he looks so familiar but I can't quite place him, who _is_ that guy?" Tyler asked, clutching his digivice in his left palm as he said this. That's when it started to vibrate.

"Wha-," Tyler said, "What now…?"

"Digimon data received, Digimon identified, most commonly name is _DarkTyrannomon_," Tyler's digivice began saying. It displayed a holographic image of DarkTyrannomon on a rotating circle above its screen that zoomed in on all of DarkTyrannomon's features as the voice continued, "a virus-type Dinosaur digimon that has immensely powerful attacks, not to mention fairly reasonable intelligence. He is among the strongest champion level digimon in existence and excels in crushing his opponents with his 'Fire Blast' and 'Iron Tail' attacks."

"You've got to be kidding me, this is sweet!" Tyler shouted, holding his digivice, "all right Perildramon, you heard it, lets dole out some punishment to this guy, since he doesn't seem to be friendly, and send him packing. He's all yours!"

"Thanks Tyler! " Perildramon said, "here I go!"

"Hmm," DarkTyrannomon said, only just noticing them, "Such lowly insects, how dare you have the gall to challenge me, Iron Tail!" He shouted, swinging around to bring his massive tail down upon Perildramon, but Perildramon quite easily dodged it and went soaring above him before he could even see if he missed, "Baby Blaster!" he shouted, aiming his arm again at him, but Dark Tyrannomon apparently wasn't as oblivious he'd been appearing. Swinging his massive belted palm he deflected the explosive rocket before it had a chance to detonate and brought his huge fist down on Perildramon who was still floating when it hit him.

"Aaaargh!" Perildramon shouted as he went down.

"Foolish insect, you'll never manage to defeat me, Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon shouted as he let out a barbecue from his mouth and aimed it at the cowering Perildramon.

"Perildramon!" Tyler shouted, "Dodge!"

"Triple Force!" Perildramon shouted, suddenly splitting into three in jumping off just as DarkTyrannomon's Fire Blast barely missed him.

"Ba- By BLASTER!" The three Perildramon yelled as they suddenly converged on the colossal digimon and shot all three of their blasters at him at once. Darktyrannomon managed to deflect one, but he took a direct attack from the other two right in the chest and went staggering back as the miniature rockets imploded right on him.

"Now Triple force Attack!" the Perildramon said as they simultaeneously charged at him, before he'd had the time to recover from their attack. One Perildramon kicked him on the shin, then let the other climb up over him who himself helped the third and final Perildramon up and threw him onto the battered and dazed digimon who barely even noticed as Perildramon reared up his arm in one last effort to deliver a punch, which supposedly would've worked if only DarkTyrannomon hadn't been faking his plight.

"Fire Blast" he said, as huge amounts of roaring flames burst forth from his mouth, almost obliterating Perildramon, who subsequently converged with his other selves and lay cowering on the grass a few feet away from DarkTyrannomon. It just so happened that the district that they were fighting in was the shopping district whereTyler had bought his pack of Digimon cards right before he went into The Greens, and Perildramon had actually managed to push DarkTyrannomon back far enough so that the dock was practically right behind them. As DarkTyrannomon wiped the smoke from his mouth away grinning, Perildramon caught his breath and forced himself to stand again.

'_He's fighting against a Champion' _Tyler thought, '_and he's only a rookie, no wonder he's exhausted. I only wish I could do something but the most I can manage right now is just to watch him. What have we gotten ourselves into…?'_

"Hmph! Impudent retards, did you really think that such a fragile attack had knocked me down that badly, I was merely using the unexpected opportunity to fool you into thinking you'd defeated me, so I could finally catch you point blank and unguarded. You have got to have some of the Digital World's weakest attacks insect baby, but you've sure got some speed, I'll give you that, not that it's really worth much now though, ha ha, hahahahaha!" He laughed.

Perildramon was by now, finally standing, he was still panting, but he had at last managed to right himself. But there was something off about him, he had a distant look in his eyes, a dark look, something that was unbecoming of him, but he was facing DarkTyrannomon down with a fierce glare as he was taunted, as if willing him to say more, until all of a sudden, catching DarkTyrannomon in mid-sentence, he was right on top of him again before he'd even noticed it.

"Wha-wha…"

"Haaaaa!" Perildramon shouted as he fell towards him, his final punch ready and waiting. "Take this you stupid loudmouth, how 'bout you try THIS one on for-"

"You idiot!" DarkTyrannomon yelled as he stepped back and struck Perildramon down with his arm yet again. Perildramon crashed deep into the grass, but still refused to give up. Again he tried to stand, but this time Tyrannomon wasn't going to give him any chance.

"Raaaa!" He roared as he brought his foot crashing down upon Perildramon as he writhed helplessly, too hurt to be able to avoid it.

"Perildramon!" Tyler screamed.

"I told you your attacks were crap, and while you might be a little bit fast, that little advantage is worth nothing against someone without the necessary strength to back it up, unless of course they're running away, so I suggest you just give up and die, I've had just about all I can take you!" He said as he raised his foot to attack yet again.

"Perildramon, run, don't let him do it!" Tyler screamed pleading, he had almost run right up to him, just barely out of the range of DarkTyrannomon, and was still edging in further, he had to save him, to do something somehow, but he just didn't know what or how to do it.

"Turn into data!" DarkTyrannomon said as he brought his foot down again.

"Noooooo!" Tyler screamed as he tried to dive in. He had a fleeting glimpse of Perildramon's unconscious curled up body, and then he saw nothing.

"Heh, too easy."

"What!" DarkTyrannomon said.

"Sorry for the wait, looks like we got here just in time doesn't it, don't worry, we'll deal with this."

"Wha-Who- Who's down there?" DarkTyrannomon shouted, sounding panicked, he had just brought his foot down, but then it had caught on something, and now he couldn't lift it. "Who are you, show yourself!" He screamed, trying vainly to extricate himself from the grip of whoever was holding him.

"DarkTyrannomon, for attempting to bring ruin to both the digital and human world you shall be exterminated and re-configured as a digi-egg." The new arrival said. From beneath DarkTyrannomon's foot Tyler could just start to see a slender figure and a light growing brighter and brighter above it.

"I hope then you will find true happiness and peace."

"Wait, stop!" DarkTyrannomon roared, but it was too late a mighty 'Shield of the Just' was all that Tyler heard before DarkTyrannomon was destroyed by a bright explosion, or something like one, and in the split second afterwards he found himself staring not at DarkTyrannomon but at the huge amount of data that had poured from him in the aftermath as the dust began to clear. Falling alone from around where DarkTyrannomon's chest was, Tyler also noticed, was a single Digi-egg.

"You- You are…" Tyler started, as he suddenly got a good glimpse of his rescuer

Tyler could only stand shocked and stare as Gallantmon brought a still unconscious, but definitely breathing Perildramon back to him.

"You fought valiantly," it seemed as if two voices said, "You guys shall make a great team one day, but you need to rest up for now, getting stronger takes time, and it helps if you don't unnecessarily challenge random opponents." As he said this, Tyler could almost swear he saw the faintest glimpse of a smile, though he wasn't quite sure how anyone could see something like that through Gallantmon's permanent visor. Still, he felt grateful to him, and wished to ask him where he came from, but he just walked off suddenly as soon as he had put Perildramon back down.

"Um, aren't you gonna stay?" Tyler asked, Gallantmon was the mega form is Guilmon, one of his old favourites, and he longed to know more about him.

"Eh, oh, ah, sorry, but I'm actually kind of busy, I'm really supposed to be doing something right know but I guess I got a little carried away ehehe…" Gallantmon said.

Tyler couldn't believe it, all of a sudden, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know this Gallantmon after all, he seemed to have gotten really uncool in just a few minutes.

"But you'll see me again, you can count on it." Gallantmon continued, " If you're ever in trouble again and you find you need some help just call, until then please take care of yourself. I suppose I'll be seeing you then." He said, before taking off. Tyler watched him as he soared away, and his heart felt glad once again. He had almost gotten Perildramon, and probably himself, killed, but he had made a new friend because of it, things had definitely changed for the better.

"C'mon buddy." Tyler said, to Perildramon, who was now either still unconscious or asleep, and reloaded him into the digivice. "You have a good nap, we messed up, but we can learn from our mistakes, and somehow I have a feeling that everything is gonna be alright, but for now let's just go home, 'kay?" He pocketed his digivice and was about to get onto his bike when he noticed somebody approaching him.

"Tyler," Mark said, "How've you been?"

_**A/N: Sorry, turns out Chapter six isn't quite finished yet, again this turned out longer than I expected, hope you enjoyed it :)**_


	6. The beginning of the end part two

Mark Chapter 1, '_God's Kingdom is near' _

**A/N: P.S., I forgot to mention I've enabled annonymous reviews if any of you want to, peace out**

"It's been a long time buddy, fancy bumping into you here huh?" Mark joshed him. He was wearing his favourite green sweater, the one that Tyler had bought for him during their last year together, and a pair of jeans too. His hair had gotten a bit longer since their last meeting, but there was no doubt about it, the figure that stood smiling before him was undoubtedly that of his bigger brother Mark. Tyler felt so happy he could almost start to cry.

"What's a small tyke like you doing out here in the first place kiddo, aren't you still at the age where you have to have a curfew?" Mark asked. He was very kind and genial, just like the old Mark when he was feeling alright, again Tyler couldn't help but feel a wave of brotherly affection for his big brother, during their many days apart he had obviously grown quite a lot, but he was still the kind older brother he had been, same as always.

"It's hardly even five o'clock yet Mark, I'm a big kid now, I'm allowed to do what I want." Tyler explained.

"Oh is that right, well we'll just see about that compadre', in any case what's up, I really missed you at our meeting yesterday, what happened, don't tell me you forgot 'cus then…"

"No Mark, how could I forget, I was looking forward to it all day, I promise, I just…"

"Hm?"

"I just, got distracted, I guess, something happened that I wasn't counting on and it threw me off schedule, I never did really forget I guess I just got a bit side-tracked."

"Hmph, I figured as much Ty, but don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us, but if you really wanna grow up and be a big business tycoon you've gotta do what I do, and be prepared for anything, no matter what it is that comes up. Let this be a lesson to you so that you'll be more prepared for unexpected circumstances."

Tyler remembered that not just a few minutes ago the late Dark Tyrannomon had said almost the same thing, maybe it could be true, it sure couldn't hurt to try.

"In any case I knew I might be bumping into you again today, so I brought along your present with me, just in case. Guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared huh Ty, here you go." Mark said, taking out a small wrapped parcel from his laptop bag and handing it to him.

"Huh- wow thanks Mark," Tyler said, elated way beyond words, "What is it?"

"Hmph!" Mark snorted in disbelief, "Why don't you open it dummy and find out, go on, I really wanted to give it to you yesterday though, you'll see why, but I suppose it still isn't too late."

"C'mon Mark, even just a clue?" Tyler begged as he began to slowly unwrap the holy parcel he had obtained from him. It was like Christmas on a Saturday, even more so because Mark was with him.

"Huh? Ugh, fine then, here's one, ummm, the idea came to me when I remembered all those fun hours I spent watching Digimon witih you…, there now just open it, Christ you're awfully slow for someone who looks so excited."

But Tyler was too shocked to even say a word, could it be what he thought it was, it couldn'lt, there was no way, was there? He quickly unwrapped the rest of the parcel, shaking as he did, and there it was, one brand new digimon starter deck, covered by not just a few, but several of the new digimon CCG booster packs, also covering…

"Tyler are you alright?" Mark asked, the look in Tyler's eyes wasn't right, it at least wasn't what he expected, _'Tyler sure can be a funny kid sometimes, I wonder why he looks so frightened'_

… an oil green and white digivice complete with sound slots, shaped like a pear, and containing a usb port, card swipe slot, and rectangular screen surrounded byolive-green coloured rubber and ranked by three olive-green buttons at the bottom of it. Tyler was going crazy, what could this mean, he almost couldn't stop himself from shaking visibly, he knew that if he did it would be all over, his secret would be spilled, Mark would have him, and he would have something else that he wanted as well, and all of a sudden Tyler knew that it was not just jealousy he was feeling towards him right now, there was something else too, Mark was different, something had happened to him, he'd changed, but not for the better, he'd changed into something bad.

"It's a digivice Ty." Mark said, taking the device out of Tyler's hand, "It was my idea, I figured it would be great if people, people just like you, Susan and I, could have one, with real digimon, and we could take them out and battle whenever we wanted, look," Mark said to him, taking out a super holographic Keramon card from his pocket. The slime-green/purple digimon glinted up evily at Tyler even though he wasn't real, and gave him the chills, it was almost as if he could see him through the card, but Mark didn't give him time to continue thinking.

"It's an ultra rare shiny Keramon card, I've only made about 25 of them, here watch," Mark said as he swiped the Keramon card. For an instant the screen lighted up with a bright green light, then it returned to normal, only it had a floating shining Keramon on the screen. "See, isn't it great, it's what we always pretended when we were kids who were just playing, only now it's real, and look, there's an instruction manual in there too, it shows you how you can feed them, play with them, even train them so that they can be ready for battle. You're gonna have to do a lot of that too, like I said I really wanted you to be one of the first persons to get one since it was partly my idea, but of course I'm not that rich so you had to wait a little while while the more _influential _sponsors got their digs, but at least you can still get it before they all come out for the public on Saturday, we had to postpone it because there were at first a few bugs in them, but we've got them all sorted out now, I think. In any case you can just kinda beta it for me, and call me if you find anything, having this go bad on the first day it comes out is the _last_ thing I want to happen right now, so I'm counting on you Ty. You okay Ty?" Mark asked, Tyler had been listening, but he looked as if he had been listening to him from a far way away, as if he almost couldn't hear him at all.

"Yeah, thanks Mark, these are great," Tyler forced himself to say, "Suzy'll love these."

"Yeah I know right!"

Tyler couldn't bring himself to reply to this, he wondered what type of bugs exactly Mark meant, would his digivice and Perildramon be one of these, could there be others out there too, and if so, what had Mark meant when he said he'd 'fixed' them. It was all a bit too much for Tyler to understand so quickly, but he tried his best, and finally realized something that should have been the first thing he'd asked him.

"Mark, what are you doing here right now?"

"Uh- what, sorry?" Mark asked stunned, slightly, that Tyler would make such a sudden change of subject.

"You know, you were supposed to meet me yesterday, but I missed you 'cus I was late, you can't possibly come down here too often, or I would've seen you a lot more before now, so why did you make the effort to come here two days in a row?" he asked him.

"Oh, that, I was, supposed to be meeting somebody, he was part of my bug fixing team, but he never showed, people seem to be making that into a habit with me now I guess, heh, but that's alright, I'll see him at work tomorrow at some point I suppose, so you don't have to worry yourself about him too much." Mark said.

Tyler somehow doubted that DarkTyrannomon would be showing up frequenting anywhere anytime soon.

"Sure, and thanks, I really appreciate the thought." Tyler said

"Anytime man, just keep it cool, and remember to stay in touch in case anything happens."

"No prob." Tyler answered.

"All right, I'll be seeing you then, peace out."

"Bye."

Even before Mark was gone, Tyler couldn't remember feeling more alone before, and that was saying something. Later on at home Tyler threw the new digivice and most of the starter deck into the very back of his nightstand's bottom drawer and gave most of the booster packs to his little sister Susan. He kept the digivice instruction manual however, just in case it could help him with something, he still wasn't so sure what was going on precisely, but he figured it couldn't hurt to take Mark's advice and be prepared for anything, the only irony was that Mark had given him this advice as a friend and he was now going to use it against him, but right now there was nothing Tyler could do, and nothing he wanted to do anyway. He was way too depressed for anything.


	7. Gallantmon's Ultimate Discovery Part one

_**Enter the Darkness**_

A fairly tall and elegantly dressed in what otherwise would have made a woman look common garb, lady set a table for four in the small dining-room of the Matsuda residence. It was a modest little house, but it was elegantly furnished and occupied by some of the happiest occupants in two worlds right the.

"I made everyone their favourites today, Takato, since it's so special." She said smiling at her husband. They'd been married for roughly a year, had had a decent honeymoon and spent evenings when it was too cold out or they were just too plain lazy playing board games with Calumon and Guilmon.

"Yeah Takato, isn't it great? Look at all of that good cooking! Oh boy I can't wait." Calumon said happily bouncing around the table.

"There's rice, steamed fish and…"

"GUILMON BREAD!" shouted Guilmon with all of a sudden pouncing onto the bread like a mad hatter.

"Wait, Guilmon, leave some for me, c'mon."

"Mhrs", said Guilmon through a mouth full of bread, "Trkycny pthsym *gulp* mine." Guilmon said before he started eating another batch.

"Uh-oh, I think he's choking…" said Calumon as a huge lump of bread became visibly stuck in Guilmon's throat.

"W-Whoa!" Guilmon garbled through the food as he fell of the table and coughed up the bread.

"Hopefully that'll teach you to eat more slowly Guilmon." Jeri chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Guilmon answered going to rest on Takato. Calumon and Jeri, on the other side of the table, began talking and soon Takato and Guilmon were engrossed in a private conversation with themselves as well.

"You look very distracted Takato-mon is something bothering you?" Guilmon asked looking up at Takato's face. "You haven't eaten anything, aren't you hungry? Did you have too much to eat at the bakery?"

"No, it's not that Guilmon." said Takato who all this time had been staring blankly at the wall beside Jeri's face.

"Then what is it then? Aren't you happy, about today?" Guilmon asked.

Takato smiled, "Of course I am Guilmon, expanding the bakery was one of my Dad's dreams…"

"Then, what is it?" Guilmon asked, sounding more worried.

Takato thought for a few seconds then said.

"Aren't you wondering too what that DarkTyrannomon was doing here on Earth?"

"Well, no not really." Guilmon replied, "I just figured that he accidentally came through a digi-gate."

"True, it could just be a coincidence, but somehow I don't think it was, didn't you see all that extra data he had? He stole so much it was almost slowing him down, and rather than fighting everyone as most innocent digimon who came here accidentally would have done or going on a rampage he acted more like he had some sort of mission, it just keeps bugging me."

"Takato…" Guilmon said worriedley.

"And lastly, why did my digivice suddenly start working all of a sudden? It's been deactivated for almost twenty years since that time when we fought Locomon and then suddenly today it started working again, I just don't get it, does the digital world need us again? I'm just confused Guilmon." Takato said suddenly, and put his head in his hands, utterly depressed.

"Takato…" Guilmon mumbled, sad now too, and then suddenly he perked up his nose, "Takato!" he whispered, "there's a digimon near here!"

"What, are you serious buddy? If you're right this means that maybe now we can get some answers out of them." Takato said, jumping out of his seat.

"But Takato!" Guilmon hissed.

"And just where do you think you're going sir?" Jeri asked. She and Calumon had stopped talking when Takato jumped out his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Calumon asked.

Guilmon looked first at Takato, then at Jeri, then back at Takato, worried how this would turn out.

"Actually something is wrong Calumon…"Takato began

Guilmon held his breath.

"I just realized that we don't have any ice-cream." Takato finished, Guilmon fell on his head.

"But, I could've sworn we bought some just yesterday, didn't we Calumon?" Jeri asked him.

"Uh-huh, we did, we did!" Calumon replied

"Er, yeah, yeah you're right guys, but everyone knows that it's not a celebration without the Pistachio kind!" Takato said, praying that his lie would work.

"Oh, you're right. It's a pity, I'd had a feeling that I should have bought it," Jeir said down-hearted, "anyway, I hope you're not gonna let this one go to waste, are you?"

"Never." Takato said blowing a kiss at her and as he headed to the door, "C'mon Guilmon" and then at Jeri, "We'll be right back."

"H-Bye, bring some for me!" Calumon said as Jeri laughed softly, _things sure had gotten better for them since Calumon and Guilmon were around, especially after Takato's parents died _she thought, _I just hope they come back alright…_

"Takato…" Guilmon puffed as he struggled to keep up with his partner's hurried pace. "Why didn't you tell them where we were going?" he asked. Takato remained silent for a while, and Guilmon soon began to wonder whether he was going to answer at all, but then he said, "I didn't want them to worry, you know how Jeri feels about fighting,"

"But Takato…" Guilmon began.

"Don't you get it!" Takato yelled suddenly, wheeling around to face Guilmon, "This is important, both the digital world and the human world could be in serious trouble right now and we have to figure out what's going on before it's too late!"

"Takato…" Guilmon said.

"Now c'mon Guilmon, let's get going!"

But Guilmon wasn't following

"N-No!" Guilmon made himself answer

"G-Guilmon…" Takato stuttered, shocked at the sudden change of tone in his partner.

"I'm not taking a step further until you admit the real reason why you're doing this." Guilmon said.

"Guilmon I…" Takato began again, turning around once more.

"She's your wife Takato! I know you, I know that you wouldn't risk hurting her for anything, so why now, what's happened to you Takato. Is this about your father?"

Takato stood alone in the rain in front of Guilmon, his head hung low, and it was a short while before Guilmon realized that he was crying.

"I just wanted him to be here when I finally did it, that's all. They were always so proud of us, don't you remember? They had high hopes for us all, but then…" Takato said barely able to control his voice.

"It's ok Takato; you're not alone." Guilmon said, hugging him as he collapsed on the pavement in the dark rain.

"If that's all that you were worried about, why don't we go home now, please… I'll give you some Guilmon bread…" Guilmon suggested, "let's just go home again Takato…"

"No Guilmon." Takato said, raising his head, But Guilmon could see that for some reason he was smiling this time instea.

"But…"

"I wasn't joking about what I said, the worlds, really could be in danger now." Takato said gently to his friend.

"But Jeri…"

"It's fine Guilmon, after all, we are Gallantmon." he said grinning at Guilmon.

Guilmon sat embarrassedly for a while then gestured, "I guess you're right, we are unstoppable." And they both laughed.

"Now what's say we get going again pal, and when we're done we'll go get that ice-cream and tell Jeri all about it." Takato said getting up.

"O-k." Guilmon said, "Let's go." he finished, so they set off again, this time with rue determination burning in their hearts.

A couple minutes later in a residential area Takato and Guilmon stopped running and stood scanning the area, the air was thick and heavy with something, and Takato could almost feel something moving, as if he were staring right it at...

"Is this the place Guilmon?" Takato asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mhm" Guilmon replied.

"You ready?"

"You bet Takato." he nodded

"Then let's do it: Biomerge Digivolution!" they shouted together, and in a momentary sparkle of extremely bright light in the evening they became the ultimate digivolution, Gallantmon.

"There" Gallantmon shouted, pointing out an Ogremon who was trying to slide by unsuccessfully due to his abnormally large sized stomach.

"Haa-ah!" They shouted together as they jumped towards the unsuspecting digimon.

"Hu… Aaahhh!" Ogremon yelled as he saw Gallantmon advancing rapidly towards him.

Gallantmon delivered a deft punch to the digimon in an instant causing it to fall on the ground, almost dead.

"Why're you here?" they shouted, but Ogremon simply laughed.

_This isn't gonna get us anywhere_ Takato thought, _We'll have to…_

"Someone's rather interested in our confidential information isn't he?" a voice jeered.

"What!" Gallantmon yelled as he turned to look behind him. Not too far from them and obviously the speaker was LadyDevimon. Behind her were hordes of other digimon, all Devimons, apparently surrounding Gallantmon in a huge semi-circle so that between them and the wall he was completely boxed-in.

'_They set us up!'_ Gallantmon realized.

"We found out from several of our digimon's scattered, and un-processed data that they had been being destroyed almost single-handedly by one of the Royal Knights, however, what bugged us the most about that information was that all of the Royal Knights are, and have been, for quite a while, stationed only near Yggdrasil's proximity, and that none of them had recently entered the human world.

_H-How could she possibly have found that out so quickly?_ Gallantmon wondered, _'Something's definitely going on here, and whatever it is, it is sure not looking too nice, not one bit...'_

"We thought that it must have been a trick of some sort." LadyDevimon continued, "So we set this trap to catch the imposter ourselves, but it seems that you are a Royal Knight after all, only just a different version of the real thing." She said mockingly. "You will end now, Gallantmon who is not a true Royal Knight."

"You wish!" Gallantmon yelled, throwing Ogremon at her, she dodged it easily, but the Devimon behind her were caught unawares.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled, swinging his lance around so that it deleted Devimon from one side of the semicircle all the way around to the next. Some Devimon had seen the attack coming and flown away, but most of them had gotten caught in the blast.

"Impudent assholes, are you blind, could you not see that attack coming!" LadyDevimon screamed at her remaining Devimon, which made no sense seeing as they were the only ones who _had_ seen it coming, but she yelled anyway.

"You should speak for yourself you know." Gallantmon said, suddenly appearing behind her so fast she had no time to process it, only time to realize that he was holding his lance right up against her neck and she couldn't move apart from wriggle worthlessly.

Y-You'll pay for this, Devimon, don't just stand there _do something!_" she screamed, but none of them seemed brave enough to make any move, they seemed scared, but it was a while before Gallantmon realized what they were so afraid of.

"They won't do anything now, unless they want to see you reform as a digi-egg, so I suggest you surrender and explain all this madness before I lose my patience." Gallantmon said.

"Ugh, I, unhand me you-"

"Not bad." A new voice said from behind him, "of course I'm talking to LadyDevimon for being able to withstand your threats, but you certainly are quite the catch now aren't you Gallantmon dear, but can you handle this attack hmm? Let's just see, 'Black Rose Whip!'" the voice shouted.

Gallantmon just barely managed to dodge it, dumping LadyDevimon and side-skirting so he wouldn't get caught by the attack. The new digimon he turned to face was a black and blue looking rosemon with red fingertips and lipstick, but a heart as dark as the pits of Hell.

"Who're you?" He shouted at the newcomer who only stood floating and eyeing him intently, "Who, 'lil old me, you won't live to remember my name but I suppose it can't hurt to tell you, I'm DarkRosemon, dear Gallantmon, please to make your acquaintance, know how 'bout we get down to busin-"

"Hah!" Gallatnmon shouted, swinging his lance down from on top of her in mid-sentence, but she quickly stopped him with her whip thorns, and reared back to attack him again.

"Rose Whiplash!" she shouted, firing several attacks of her Black Rose Whip at him, but Gallantmon dodged them all brilliantly, and fired his own Lightning Joust at her when he was in the midst of dodging, but she escaped it herself spectacularly. All the other digimon were simply sitting back and staying out of this one. The two powerful Megas were clearly way out of their league and they all thought it would be best if they just let them fight it out, after all, if Gallantmon could defeat DarkRosemon then what hope could they possibly have against him even if they teamed up with her in the fight.

All of a sudden however DarkRosemon grinned as she appeared behind him, "You're mine." She said.

"W-What?" Gallantmon yelled as he was suddenly caught in DarkRosemon's thorny whip. Guilmon and Takato both struggled together to escape but it all proved to be useless, Rosemon's whip was much stronger than either of them could have imagined.

"Now you'll both have a little taste of _my_ power." Rosemon yelled from behind him, _H-How does she know that…_ Takato had started to think, but he soon found himself too busy screaming in pain to be able to think as the unseen DarkRosemon sent immeasureable volts of pollinergic germs inside of him, and they began to devour him from the inside out.

"Aargyhhhh!" Gallantmon screamed out loud. DarkRosemon's grip didn't falter and she continued to feed her carnivorous spores to him until he lay unconscious on the ground.

"T-Thank you DarkRosemon," LadyDevimon started, now that Gallantmon was almost surely down, "I don't think that we would have won if you hadn't come when you did. Like I said, we weren't expecting a real mega…"

"And that is why you shall always fail, LadyDevimon, for your lack of talent in planning for these occassions." DarkRosemon told her as she dragged Gallantmon's limp body towards herself. "We have no use for someone like you; here, or in the Digital-World." DarkRosemon continued, "Your life ends here."

"W-What?" LadyDevimon screamed just before DarkRosemon impaled her with her spear/whip.

"Aaah, more data, how sweet." She purred, as LadyDevimon's data drained into her body. "I would do the same to you my dear Gallantmon, but all in good time, unfortunately, I just received notice that I am not to kill you, but to bring you back to our base instead. You'll be able to get all the precious answers you wanted there, not that you'll be able to do a single thing about them once you do, how sad, I know, but don't worry, your data will soon become part of the everlasting cycle that is the digital world's life." she spat, holding his limp face kissing distance from hers.

"You, Devimon," she continued, addressing the new army who were still stunned speechless from DarkRosemon's ruthless attack, "unless you all want to be destroyed like your friend I suggest you follow me now, hopefully I'll save a few more of you from death than she would have, unless of course it's by my own hands, but you shouldn't have to worry about that, after all, it's an honour to be killed by someone such as myself, is it not?" DarkRosemon said, floating in the air with Gallatnmon on her back.

The Devimon all stared at each other looking confused.

"I said is it not!" DarkRosemon shouted into the silent air.

"Yes DarkRosemon, of course!" They all said, except one. He alone stared at DarkRosemon with obvious anger.

"You there" she said, pointing him out, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually I do." he said bitterly.

"Oh." said DarkRosemon in mock surprise, "and why is that?"

"Because LadyDevimon was my friend, you'll pay for what you've done to her!" he shouted, charging after DarkRosemon.

"The Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouted as he flew towards DarkRosemon with his outsretched finger. [ A/N _**Seriously, I've always thought that that was a really pathetic excuse for an attack, but I wanted him to use it anyhow**_]. Slashing through the air he sent a trail of dark energy after her with all his might, but it was merely rebuffed indifferently and absorbed by her instead.

"That wasn't even worth waiting for…" she said disgusted, "Now try this one on for size, Corrupt Spear!" she shouted as she plunged her thorny spear straight into him and absorbed his data.

"Well," she said licking her lips, "Anyone else have a problem with that?"

Nobody answered, they all only looked nervously at the ground.

"That'll do, let's go, Lilithmon will be waiting for us upon our return." and with that the drastically reduced digimon army flew and disappeared into the sky.

Meanwhile at Takato's house while Calumon was telling a joke to Jeri, the tea cup Jeri had just put down broke into 2 pieces spilling warm tea all over the table.

"Oh, oh, I'll get it" bounced Calumon hurriedly, but Jeri didn't even notice, she was busy staring at the broken cup which had rolled onto the floor.  
"Takato…" she whispered to herself, "Guilmon…, please be fine…"

To Be Continued…

A/N- _**I took part of this one from my original story, this chap is actually two years old guys, I would have edited most of it out as I did with the first chapter, but I pretty much liked this one as it was, hope you guys like it as**__** well**__**, Pae-ce out.**_


End file.
